cinderella man
by AnakHaehyuk
Summary: "Brengsek dia memegang tanganku." /"Oh ayolah hyukjae pelankan suara mu bisa-bisa penyamaranmu bisa terbongkar, jika terbongkar bukan hanya aku saja yang akan menjadi bulan-bulanan mereka kau juga akan ikut terseret. Dan ayolah ubah suaramu menjadi wanita." /haehyuk yaoi
1. Chapter 1

By AnakHaehyuk

ff 2shoot haehyuk. Cinderella man.

Pesta Ulang tahun yang diadakan oleh lee donghae begitu meriah dan megah, tamu undangan yang datang berlomba lomba menarik perhatian donghae ntah dengan pakaian yang sexy maupun dengan kado yang diberikannya. Namun hal itu tak berpengaruh untuknya, baginya satupun tidak ada yang menarik.

"Hey.. saengil chukkahamnida." Ucap yeoja bersurai blonde. Yeoja itu tanpa malu, bergelayut manja di lengan donghae dan mengabaikan tatapan sinis yang diberikan padanya.

"Gomowa, dara noona. Tapi bisakah kau melepaskan pelukan di lenganku." Donghae menatap tajam pada dara, satu lagi ia tidak suka yeoja yang agresif. dengan terpaksa Yeoja yang bernama dara itu melepaskan pelukan pada lengan namja tampan itu, hingga ia mendapatkan ejekan dari para saingannya.

"Bagaimana, apa kau suka dengan hadiah yang ku berikan?" Tanya dara antusias. "Lumayan." Jawab donghae acuh.

"Noona sepertinya aku harus pergi menemui teman - temanku, semoga kau suka dengan pestanya." Ujar donghae dan langsung pergi meninggalkan dara. Donghae yang enggan berlama -lama dengan dara, segera menghampiri teman temannya.

"Eh kenapa kau berada disini? Bukankah disana ada dara?" Tanya yunho bingung. Pasalnya sudah sebulan yang lalu donghae terlihat dekat dengan yeoja itu. Bahkan ia berpikir bahwa donghae benar benar jatuh cinta pada seniornya itu, karena biasanya donghae akan mencampakan yeoja yang seminggu sudah ia kencani. Tapi kini donghae menjauhinya padahal sebelumnya ia terlihat lengket dengan yeoja itu,.eumm ralat lebih tepatnya dara yang lengket pada donghae.

"Ck aku sudah bosan dengannya. Dia sama seperti yang lain cerewet." Ucap donghae diselingi tawa puas darinya.

"Keren itu sebuah rekor barumu. Tuan lee donghae." Seru kyuhyun sambil menepuk bahu donghae.

"Yeoja sepertinya memang seperti itu, cerewet dan menyebalkan. Dan kau hebat, bisa bertahan selama sebulan dengannya. Ben r benar sangat luar biasa." Timpal changmin.

"Tentu saja. Dan kali ini aku memenang..." donghae menatap tak percaya pada pintu utama, disana ia melihat si cupu Shindong datang dengan sosok yeoja cantik. Donghae terpesona dengan kecantikan alami dari sosok yeoja itu, mata onix yang terlihat teduh, hidung yang bangir, bibir semerah buah cerry dipadukan dengan kulit seputih susu. Yeoja itu benar benar sempurna.

Ia tidak menyangka Shindong si cupu yang menjadi langganan untuk di bully olehnya juga para teman temannya, bisa membawa yeoja cantik ke acara ini. Apa mata yeoja cantik itu bermasalah?

Yunho, changmin serta kyuhyun melihat arah pandang donghae yang tertuju pada Shindong dan pasangannya. Reaksi yang sama terpancar dari mereka. heran, bingung dan tak percaya jika seorang Shindong bisa membawa pasangan yang cantik. Sekelebat pertanyaan keluar begitu saja dari mereka. Apa benar yeoja itu pacarnya? Pikir yunho , jangan jangan yeoja itu pacar sewaannya selidik kyuhyun. Pasti itu sepupunya tidak mungkin dia mempunyai pacar secantik changmin.

ntah sadar atau tidak donghae melangkahkan kakinya menuju shindong. Di ikuti oleh Yunho, changmin dan kyuhyun.

"Wah kau datang juga rupanya. Ngomong ngomong Terima kasih sudah datang." Sapa donghae ramah. Hingga membuat shindong nmegerutkan dahinya bingung. Begitu pula dengan ketiga teman.

"Ssa..sama-sama donghae-shi."

"Dia pacarmu?" Tanya changmin.

"N-ne?"

"Yeoja cantik ini pacarmu." Tanya changmin kembali. "Ehm.. y-ya dia pacarku." Jawab shindong gugup.

"Kau tidak ingin mengenalkannya pada kami." Timpal donghae.

"Eh.. d-dia eunhyukkie dan hyukkie mereka teman sekelasku. Ini donghae di samping kanannya yunho sedangkan di samping kiri changmin dan kyuhyun."

Dengan cepat donghae menyambar tangan yeoja cantik itu. Sedangkan yeoja yang diketahui bernama eunhyukkie itu memandang tak suka atas tindakan donghae yang menurutnya terlalu agresif.

"B-bisa kau lepaskan tangan mu itu donghae-shi."

Deg.

Akhirnya donghae mendengar Suaranya, suaranya begitu lembut. Bukannya di lepaskan donghae malah terus memegangnya. Tapi dengan cepat yunho memutuskan genggaman tangan itu, hingga membuat donghae mendelik tajam pada yunho sedangkan yunho dia tidak pedulu akan hal itu.

"Baiklah shindong selamat menikmati pestanya, kami tinggal dulu." Pamit yunho Sebelum ia pergi namja tampan bermata musang itu memberi isyarat kepada changmin dan kyuhyun untuk menyeret donghae. Dan tak lama kedua evil itu menyeret donghae pergi, donghae yang tak terima di seret oleh kedua evil itu segera melayangkan protesnya.

"Brengsek dia memegang tanganku."

"Oh ayolah hyukjae pelankan suara mu bisa-bisa penyamaranmu bisa terbongkar, jika terbongkar bukan hanya aku saja yang akan menjadi bulan-bulanan mereka kau juga akan ikut terseret. Dan ayolah ubah suaramu menjadi wanita." Shindong mencoba memperingati yeoja erhh ralat maksudnya namja yang kini menyamar menjadi yeoja.

"Tapi namja yang bertampang mesum itu kurang ajar sekali hyung." "Dia punya nama, namanya donghae. Sudahlah tetap bersikap manis layaknya yeoja, aku janji akan membelikanmu susu strawberry yang sangat banyak."

"Baiklah-baiklah. Tapi benar ya hyung akan membelikanku susu strawberry." "Tentu saja, tapi asalkan kau bersikap baik. Kau tidak maukan jika aku terus di bully oleh mereka." Hyukjae menganggukan kepalanya, benar ia tidak mau hyungnya itu terus di bully oleh mereka.

"Kau memang adikku yang terbaik." Ucap shindong senang. "Kalau begitu kau diam dulu disini jangan kemana mana, aku akan mengambilkanmu makanan yang ada disana." Hyukjae mwndengus sebal, hyungnya itu jika berurusan dengan makanan aahhh ia akan lupa segalanya.

Sejujurnya ia tidak ingin ikut kedalam permainan ini, tapi melihat hyungnya memohon dengan wajah memelas dan menawarkan sesuatu yang menurut namja cantik itu sangat menggiurkan yaitu hyungnya berjanji akan membelikan susu strawberry kesukaannya yang sangat banyak. Alhasil iya pun menyetujuinya meskipun ia harus menjadi yeoja seperti saat ini.

Untung saja kedua orangtuanya tengah dinas di luar negeri. jika tidak, mungkin dirinya dan juga hyungnya akan habis diceramahi.

Hyukjae menggerutu sebal, ini sudah 25 menit dan hyungnya belum juga kembali. Sangat menyebalkan bukan! Dan sedari tadi ia terus berdiri hingga mengakibatkan kakinya sakit ditambah dengan high heels, ia tidak habis pikir kenapa para yeoja sangat tergila gila dengan high heels yang menurutnya tidak nyaman dipakai. Hyukjae mengutuk high heels yang sukses membuat kakinya sakit. Dengan langkah pelan hyukjae pergi menuju balkon yang sepertinya cukup sepi untuk melepaskan high heels.

Akhirnya hyukjae bisa bernafas lega setelah ia bisa melepaskan sepasang high heels yang ia pakai sedari tadi, kedua telapak kakinya terlihat memerah. Setelah ia menyimpan epasang high heelsnya di bawah kursi yang ia duduki, hyukjae pun sedikit memijit kedua kakinya mungkin saja dengan begitu bisa sedikit menghilangkan rasa sakit pada kakinya.

"Sepertinya kaki mu sakit." Donghae yang sedari tadi mengawasi Hyukjae dari kejauhan, kini menghampirinya dan duduk di samping. Namja tampan itu memperhatikan kedua kaki hyukjae, satu yang terlintas di benak donghae. Kaki jenjang itu mulus dan err terlihat sexy. Jika donghae tahu bahwa sosok 'yeoja itu adalah seorang namja, apa ia masih bisa berpikir seperti itu?

"Emm sepertinya kakimu harus direndam dalam air hangat, biar aku bawakan tunggu serbentar disini ok." Donghae segera beranjak dari tempatnya, namun saat akan pergi tiba - tiba saja hyukjae meraih tangan donghae. Hyukjae yang sadar akan kelancanganya segera meminta maaf pada donghae.

"M-mianhae aku tidak bermaksud lancang." Sesal Hyukjae dan jangan lupakan suaranya yang dibuat selembut mungkin. Donghae menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tersenyum bodoh, entah ini terlalu berlebihan atau memang benar saat hyukjae memegang tangannya ada rasa desiran halus dalam hatinya. Padahal saat mantan- mantannya memegang tangannya tidak ada desiran seperti ini. Jadi apa itu artinya dia..?

" D-donghae-shi!" Panggil Hyukjae. Donghae yang mulai kembali tersadar segera menatap mata onix yang indah itu.

"N-ne?"

"Kau tidak usah membawa air hangat untuk kakiku, karena mungkin saja sebentar lagi shindong oppa akan mengajakku pulang."

"Benarkah? Tapi sepertinya kau akan lama disini" Donghae menunjuk kearah shindong yang kini tengah sibuk dengan makanannya. Melihat itu hyukjae merutuki Hyungnya itu, bisa - bisanya saat seperti ini dia melupakannya.

"Sepertinya dia melupakanmu dan asyik dengan semua makanan yang berada di kedua tangannya." Hyukjae mencoba tersenyum manis mendengar ucapan donghae. "Dia memang seperti itu, justru itulah daya tariknya." Ujar Hyukjae. Namja cantik itu mencoba menahan tawanya saat kata - kata yang baru saja keluar dari bibirnya terdengar lucu, ia tidak menyangka akan mengucapkan kata - kata seperti itu.

"Mwo? Daya tarik?" Tanya Donghae tak percaya. Sedangkan hyukjae dengan polosnya menganggukan kepalanya lucu.

"O-hh begitu ya."

"Tapi bagaimana jika ada seorang namja tampan, menaruh hati padamu?"

"Oh itu tidak mungkin. Tidak ada yang mencintaiku setulus shindong oppa." Ucap Hyukjae dan tersenyum manis pada donghae.

"Tapi bagaimana jika itu ada? Dan dihadapanmu pula." Hyukjae menatap donghae bingung, sejujurnya ia bingung dengan perkataan namja tampan berwajah mesum itu.

Donghae terus menatap wajah bingung hyukjae, lagi - lagi hatinya berdesir dan ia menikmati desiran hangat itu. Apa iya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Atau ini hanya perasan suka seperti sebelum -sebelumnya yang berakhir dengan rasa bosan. tapi donghae yakin perasaan ini berbeda.

_ Kau harus menciumnya, jika kau ingin tahu perasaanmu kepadanya. _Ucapan yunho tadi, terus terngiang di pikirannya.

Ia pun membenarkan ucapan Yunho, memang satu - satunya cara untuk membuktikan bahwa perasaan yang ia rasakan ini berbeda yaitu dengan cara menciumnya. Tidak ada cara lain, lagi pula ia ingin merasakan bibir cherry yang terus menggodanya itu.

Donghae pun dengan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencoba mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir cherry hyukjae, tanpa memikirkan dampak yang akan ia dapatkan dari perbuatan nista ini.

Chup...

Niat awal hanya ingin membuktikan tentang perasaannya terhadap Hyukjae -yang dianggapnya sebagai yeoja- . tapi ada rasa ingin lebih dari sekedar menempelkan bibirnya, seperti melumat dang menghisapnya. Dan desiran hangat itu muncul kembali. Beda dengan dulu, sama sekali tidak ada rasa seperti itu saat ia mencium yeoja lain.

Kesimpulan yang donghae dapat adalah bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan pacar teman sekelasnya, tapi itu bukan kendala bagi donghae. Ia akan merebut Hyukjae dari shindong, menjadikannya kekasih. Toh Shindong tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya pikir donghae percaya diri.

Hanya saja tantangannya adalah menaklukan hati yeoja ini, karena sepertinya dia berbeda dari yeoja yang ia kenal. Dia susah untuk berpaling kelain hati dan cenderung setia pada kekasihnya. Betapa bahagianya jika ia mendapatkan kekasih seperti dia .

Lain halnya dengan Hyukjae, ia yang shock atas serangan mendadak yang tidak ia duga akan dilakukan oleh donghae. Hanya bisa terdiam dan merasakan bibirnya yang dilumat dan dihisap secara perlahan oleh donghae dan ia merasakan desiran hangat dari hatinya.

Deg...

Bukan hanya donghae saja yang merasakan desiran hangat dihatinya Hyukjae pun juga merasakannya, saat bibir donghae melumat bibirnya. Mungkin ini sudah gila tapi jujur ia sangat menikmati itu. Sistem otaknya menyuruhnya untuk menghentikan kegiatan nista ini tapi disatu sisi tubuhnya berkata lain. Dan hal yang lebih penting, ini adalah C.I.U.M.A.N P.E.R.T.A.M.A.N.Y.A! dan ia melakukannya dengan seorang N.A.M.J.A.

N.A.M.J.A

N.A.M.J.A

N.A.M.J.A

N.A.M.J.A

ASTAGA ..

Hyukjae yang sudah sadar dari rasa terkejutnya segera mendorong donghae hingga membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai, hyukjae mendekati donghae yang kini tengah meringis kesakitan akibat bokongnya yang mencium lantai dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi namja cantik itu menampar dongahe dengan sangat keras hingga terdengar suara shock dari para tamu undangan yang melihat pangeran impiannya di tampar oleh yeoja yang tidak mereka kenal. Yunho, changmin dan Kyuhyun tertawa melihat tragedy itu, ini tragedy penamparan pertama donghae dan itu sunggu luar biasa. Sedangkan shindong yang shock melihat itu tanpa sadar menjatuhkan semua makanan yang berada di kedua tangannya. Melihat adiknya pergi berlari meninggalkan donghae -yang juga shock atas kejadian yang menimpanya- ia pun juga mengikuti sang adik tanpa pamit kepada donghae.

Eunhyukkie tungguuuu . Aku bisa jelaskan. Teriak donghae. Namja tampan itu segera bangkit dan mengejar hyukjae dan shindong. Namun nihil mobil yang membawa mereka sudah pergi dari sana.

SIAL! Marah Donghae. Namja tampan marah bukan karena Hyukjae menamparnya tapi marah pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menjelaskan sikapnya yang sudah lancang mencium hyukjae.

.

..

Anakhaehyuk

FF Cinderella Man

Haehyuk

..

.

Prakkk

Hyukjae menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar dan menguncinya, ia tidak ingin diganggu oelh siapun termasuk sang hyungnya yang sedari tadi menanyakan perihal kejadian tadi. Dengan kasar hyukjae melepas rambut palsunya dan emmbuangnya sembarangan.

Kejadian saat donghae menciumnya terulang kembali di pikirannya, dan hanya memikirkan hal itu saja desiran hangat itu datang kembali. Saat ia menatap kedalam cermin, ia dengan jelas melihat bahwa bibirnya menjadi sangat merah dan sediki membengkak.

Tok..

Tok..

Tok..

Hyukjae-ah aku mohon buka pintunya. Teriak shindong. Sedangkan hyukjae tak menghiraukan sang hyungnya yang tengah memohon. Kau tidak ingin bercerita kepadaku tentang insiden tadi. Lanjutnya lagi.

Lagi lagi Hyukjae tidak menyaut sama sekali, ia justru beranjak pergi dari tempatnya menuju kamar mandi. Dalam suasana hati yang seperti ini berendam sebentar untuk menenangkan dirinya. Dari pada ia harus berdiam diri dan mendengarkan suara shindong yang terus merecokinya.

.

..

Anakhaehyuk

FF Cinderella Man

Haehyuk

..

.

Shindong mengerutu sebal pasalnya tadi saat ia akan membangunkan sang adik, tiba -tiba saja pintu kamar hyukjae sudah terbuka karena pemasaran namja berpipi chubby itu masuk dan mencari sosok hyukjae. Tapi ternyata sang adik tak ada disana, sepertinya dia sudah pergi. Tidak biasanya hyukjae pergi pagi - pagi sekali, biasanya dia akan berangkat bersama karena sekolah hyukjae tak jauh dengan kampusnya. Mungkin namja cantik itu menghindarinya. Astaga sebenarnya ada apa dengan adiknya itu? Hingga menghindarinya seperti ini.

Namja berpipi chubby itu segera memarkirkan mobilnya dan langsung pergi menuju ruang 301 tepatnya di lantai 3 yang akan dilaksanakannya perkuliahan. Namun ditengah perjalanannya ia dihadang oleh ke empat namja yang selalu membullynya.

_ apa mereka akan balas dendam, akibat insiden penamparan yang dilakukan oleh hyukjae. _pikir shindong.

Shindong-shi kita harus bicara, tapi bukan disini. Ucap Donghae.

T-tapi bukankah kita ada jadwal perkuliahan, Donghae-shi. Jawab shindong gugup. Namun donghae tidak peduli akan hal itu, dengan santai ia dan yunho pergi meninggalkan mereka dan tak lama dari itu.

Grepp

Kedua lengan shindong di pegang oleh Kyuhyun dan changmin, mereka pun segera menyeret shindong ke taman belakang. Mengikuti donghae dan yunho yang sudah pergi terlebih dahulu.

.

..

Anakhaehyuk

FF Cinderella Man

Haehyuk

Tbc

..

.


	2. Chapter 2

Wajah Shindong begitu pucat, keringat dingin bercucuran membasahi wajahnya. mata sipit itu bergerak - gerak gelisah, rasanya ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya jangankan itu menelah ludahnya saja terasa susah. kini Dihadapannya empat namja -yang berkuasa di kampus ini- mengelilinginya tak lupa disertai tatapan tajam, seolah -olah ingin menguliti kulitnya.

Tadi Donghae sudah menceritakan tentang insiden kemarin malam dan ia tidak menyangka jika Donghae bisa melakukan hal itu, pantas saja Hyukjae menamparnya.

dan yang paling membuatnya terkejut adalah pengakuan Donghae akan perasaannya pada sosok 'eunhyukkie'. Namja tampan yang berasal dari mokpo itu memberikannya pilihan yaitu. jika ia mau memutuskan hubungannya dengan 'eunhyukkie' maka ia akan terbebas dari pembully-an mereka, tapi jika ia tidak memutuskan 'eunhyukkie' maka bisa di pastikan kampusnya ini akan menjadi neraka. Jika Seperti ini ia dan juga Hyukjae akan mendapatkan masalah besar terutama dirinya.

"Jadi apa kau setuju dengan pilihan yang ku berikan?" Tanya Donghae.

"M-maafkan aku, aku t-tidak bisa memutuskannya."

"MWO!" Teriak Donghae tak percaya.

"Ck.. apa kau dirumah tidak mempunyai cermin eoh? Seharusnya kau bercermin, apakah kau pantas dengan eunhyukkie atau tidak?! Yeoja secantik itu benar - benar tidak pantas bersanding denganmu, dia hanya pantas denganku." Donghae tersenyum angkuh.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin terkekeh geli mendengarnya sedangkan Yunho yang sedari tadi melihat tragedi pemaksaan yang dilakukan Donghae terhadap Shindong, hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ia tidak percaya hanya karena perasaan cinta, sukses membuat seorang lee Donghae menjadi seperti ini. oh tuhan Kekuatan cinta memang sangat menakutkan.

"Tapi kami saling mencintai." Ucap Shindong, Rasanya ia ingin tertawa dengan ucapannya.

Donghae menggeram kesal, ia tidak suka dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Shindong. Dengan cepat Donghae melayangkan pukulan bertubi - tubi pada wajah chubby itu, hingga membuat namja gempal itu terjatuh. Darah segar keluar dari sudut bibirnya akibat pukulan keras yang dilayangkan oleh Donghae. Yunho, Changmin dan Kyuhyun ikut meringis seolah olah merasakan rasa sakitnya.

"Yakin sekali jika eunhyukkie mencintaimu." Donghae mengangkat dagu Shindong, mata obsidian itu menatap tajam tepat pada mata sipit Shindong.

"Mungkin saja jika dia hanya mengasihanimu jadi jangan terlalu percaya diri beruang kutub."

"K-kau yang terlalu percaya diri Donghae-shi. Mana mungkin seorang 'yeoja ' sepertinya mau menjadi kekasih namja brengsek sepertimu. Bahkan diawal pertemuan kau sudah berani menciumnya, tolong jangan samakan dia dengan yeoja - yeojamu. Lagi pula** jangan terlalu berharap dan mencintainya Donghae-ssi kau pasti akan menyesal**."

"Mwo?! Kau sudah berani berkata seperti itu padaku. Hebat sekali kau." Teriak Donghae penuh emosi.

Dengan kedua rahang terkantup keras, Donghae menghampiri Shindong yang masih tergeletak dan mengerang kesakitan. Tidak ada rasa kasihan saat melihatnya, mungkin karena emosinya kini benar - benar sudah berada dipuncak. tanpa pikir panjang lagi Donghae langsung menendang tubuh Shindong membabi-buta, seolah - olah tidak ada kata ampun meskipun erangan kesakitan terdengar oleh telinganya.

Melihat kejadian ini, yunho tidak tega. Shindong begitu tak berdaya, untuk pertama kalinya tindakan Donghae sudah keterlaluan. Dan dia harus Segera dihentikan. "Cukup Donghae?!" Teriak yunho sedikit emosi. Tindakan Donghae kali ini benar benar melewati batas wajar.

"Kau benar benar melewati batas, kita hanya melakukan pembullyan bukan ingin membunuh seseorang."jelas yunho. Namja bermata musang itu menghampiri Shindong yang sudah babak belur.

dan dia mencoba membantu Shindong untuk berdiri. "Pulanglah dan obati lukamu."

"Aku harap kau tidak melaporkan hal ini pada pihak yang berwajib, aku mewakili temanku meminta maaf." Shindong menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Dengan terhuyung, Shindong menjauhi tempat itu, dan pergi menuju tempat parkir. sepertinya hari ini ia tidak akan kuliah, tidak mungkin kan ia masuk dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Setelah kepergian Shindong suasana disana masih tetap menegangkan dan Kyuhyun maupun Changmin merasakan akan hal itu. Donghae menatap Yunho tajam dan mendengus sebal. "Kyuhyun-ah, aku ingin kau mencari informasi tentang Eunhyukkie secepatnya." Pinta Donghae mungkin lebih tepatnya memerintah tanpa sedikit menatap Kyuhyun.

"Baik." Jawab Kyuhyun dan segera berlalu pergi memulai mencari tahu informasi tentang 'Eunhyukkie' yeoja yang sukses membuat Donghae kelabakan. Sedangkan Changmin memilih bertahan ditempat itu berjaga –jaga jika Donghae dan Yunho malah aduh jotos, setidaknya ia bisa mererai mereka berdua.

Yunho yang menyadari arti dari tatapan tajam Donghae kepadanya segera menghampiri sahabatnya itu dan menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Aku hanya ingin melindungimu saja." Ucap Yunho dan ia pun segera pergi meninggalkan Donghae dan Changmin.

"Dia benar." Seru Changmin tiba tiba membenarkan ucapan Yunho. Mendengar hal itu Donghae menghela nafas dan menatap kepergian Yunho.

.

..

…

Anakhaehyuk

FF Cinderella Man

Haehyuk

…

..

.

Hyukjae menatap jengah pada sosok yeoja cantik yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Namja cantik itu menghela nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan yeoja itu.

"Kacau." Jawab Hyukjae singkat. Hingga membuat yeoja dihadapanya mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Aisshhh... aku ingin jawaban yang rinci, cantik." Yeoja cantik itu mencubit dengan gemas pipi Hyukjae. Alhasil ia pun mendapatkan umpatan kecil dari Hyukjae.

"Aku ini tampan, tampan, tampan. dari segi mana aku cantik." Gerutu Hyukjae. Bibir cherry itu mengerucut lucu, menandakan jika namja cantik itu tengah kesal.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Tanya yeoja cantik itu tanpa menanggapi gerutuan Hyukjae.

"Hyera-ah, bibirku sudah tidak perawan lagi." Keluh Hyukjae. Tangannya mengacak acak surai hitam legam, ia benar-benar terlihat prustasi.

Untung saja kelas masih lenggang, hanya ada mereka berdua saja. Jadi Hyukjae pun bebas bercerita, tanpa harus membuat kelas menjadi ricuh akibat ceritanya. Dan pada akhirnya mau tak mau namja cantik itu menceritakan semua pada Hyera, yang kini terlihat sangat antusias.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik...

Loding please...

"Mwo!" Teriak Hyera tak percaya saat Hyukjae menceritakan semua kejadian semalam.

"K-kau di cium oleh namja yang selalu membully dongie oppa?" Tanya Hyera tak percaya, Hyukjae menganggukan kepalanya.

Pppfffhhhh...

Hahahahhahahaa...

Akhirnya tawa yeoja cantik itu menggema di kelas 3-a. Satu satunya kelemahan Hyera adalah Ia tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

Hyukjae mendengus sebal, selalu berakhir seperti ini. Di tertawakan oleh Hyera saudaranya yang cantik tapi menyebalkan, jika seperti ini rasanya ia ingin menjambak rambut Hyera agar dia menghentikan tawanya.

Astaga, ia sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat menyesal telah men ceritakan hal memalukan ini pada Hyera.

Setelah dirasa sudah puas menertawakannya, yeoja cantik itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan ditatapnya Hyukjae dengan serius. "Cantik, apa kau masih ingat dengan pembicaraan kita waktu itu." bisik Hyera sedikit menggoda. Hyukjae mendengus sebal, saat kata 'cantik' lagi lagi di ucapkan oleh Hyera.

"Berhenti memanggilku cantik?!" Protes namja cantik itu. Namun sia sia saja Hyera sama sekali tidak peduli.

Hyukjae menyentuh dahi Hyera dan mendorongnya pelan, agar jarak antara dirinya dan Hyera tidak terlalu dekat. " Bila seperti ini, kau menyeramkan." Ucap Hyukjae kini kedua tangannya terlipat didepan dada. "Sepertinya aku lupa? memangnya kita membicarakan tentang apa?" Sambungnya lagi.

"Ck.. kau benar - benar pelupa, Kau sama sekali tidak ingat tentang kau yang pernah berjanji pada ku bahwa kau akan menikah dengan orang yang sudah M.E.N.C.I.U.M mu." Hyukjae mengerjabkan kedua mata onixnya, dengan pikiran yang tengah mengobrak-abrik memory ingatannya. dan seketika itu juga mata onixnya membulat kala mengingat perkataannya dulu.

'Aku akan menikah dengan orang yang sudah menciumku.'

Kini kalimat itu terus berputar-putar diotaknya hingga membuat namja cantik itu mengingatnya.

"Astaga." Keluh Hyukjae prustasi.

Hyera lagi lagi tetawa lepas saat Hyukjae sudah mengingat perkataanya tempo dulu.

"Kau sudah mengingatnyakan cantik." Goda Hyera.

"Itukan aku hanya bercanda. Lagi pula dia namja dan aku juga namja."

"Itu tidak masalah." Hyera tersenyum saat Hyukjae mendelik tajam kepadanya.

"Tapi aku tidak mencintainya."

"Cinta bisa datang dengan dengan sendirinya."

"Ck.. yang dia tahu aku yeoja dan mungkin setelah dia tahu akan kebenarannya dia pasti akan membuang perasaannya. Jadi aku tidak akan menikah dengannya."

"Bagaimana jika dia tidak bisa membuang perasaannya dan tidak bisa melupakanmu?"

"Tidak mungkin, kecuali kalau kenyataannya dia seorang gay." Hyera menganggukan kepalanya, menyetujui perkataan Hyukjae.

"Tapi jika dia seorang ga-"

"Cukup! Kau ini. Sudahlah jangan bahas lagi namja mesum itu." Hyukjae segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya meninggalkan Hyera yang tersenyum melihat tingkah Hyukjae.

"Hey kau mau kemana?" Teriak Hyera.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Hyukjae. Namja cantik itu segera berlari meninggalkan kelas 3-a.

"Cantik tunggu aku." Teriaknya lagi dan ia pun segera mengejar Hyukjae.

.

..

…

Anakhaehyuk

FF Cinderella Man

Haehyuk

…

..

.

Kyuhyun menatap selembar data yang di berikan oleh bawahannya data seseorang yang dicarinya, namun ia sedikit ragu, pasalnya orang yang dicarinya adalah seorang yeoja tapi ia malah mendapatkan data seorang namja yang ia akui sangat mirip dengan yeoja yang dicarinya. Bahkan ia harus membacanya berkali-kali dan meyakin kan pada bawahannya bahwa data yang kini berada pada genggamannya dijamin keakuratannya. Mengejutkan, benar – benar sangat mengejutkan dengan kebenaran yang kini ia ketahui.

"Jika kau tidak percaya kau bisa mendatangi sekolahnya dan membuktikan bahwa ia tidak mempunyai adik seorang yeoja melainkan seorang namja." Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. "Baiklah, Aku percaya padamu. aku salut padamu kurang dari 3 jam kau sudah memberikanku info ini, kinerja kerjamu benar – benar sangat memuaskan. Kau boleh keluar sekarang." Kini tinggal Kyuhyun sendiri di ruangan itu, ruang perpustakaan yang berada dirumahnya. Namja tinggi itu tersenyum menyeringai sambil menatap data yang berada ditangannya, ia mengerti sekarang. "Ini sangat menarik, berpura –pura menjadi seorang yeoja dan berpura – pura menjadi kekasih Hyungnya. tapi kira –kira mereka melakukan hal bodoh ini untuk apa?" Gumam Kyuhyun.

.

..

…

Anakhaehyuk

FF Cinderella Man

Haehyuk

…

..

.

"Aku pulang." Teriak Hyukjae saat sudah memasuki rumahnya. Rumah besar itu terlihat sepi, maklum saja saat ini hanya ada dirinya dan Shindong, sedangkan orangtuanya masih belum pulang.

"Hyung kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Hyukjae saat melihat Shindong tengah menonton acara televisi.

Namun mata onix itu terbelalak, melihat wajah babak belur hyungnya.

"Astaga! Kau berkelahi dengan siapa?" Shindong meringis sakit saat Hyukjae menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang terluka.

"Wajahmu juga penuh lebam. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan membawakan obat untukmu." Hyukjae segera meletakan tas selempang di bawah lantai dan segera pergi mengambil kotak p3k.

Tak lama namja cantik itu datang dengan membawa satu kotak p3k dan air hangat beserta handuk kecil, ia pun mendudukan dirinya disamping Shindong. Mula - mula namja cantik itu membersihkan luka di sudut bibir dengan menggunakan handuk kecil yang sudah ia celupkan pada air hangat, setelah itu dengan telaten Hyukjae membersihkan noda darah yang sudah mengering di sudut bibir Shindong.

"Nah ini akan sedikit terasa perih, jadi tahan sebentar ok." Hyukjae pun memberikan antiseptik, hingga membuat Shindong meringis sakit.

"Ugghh... pelan-pelan, sakit!" Keluh Shindong. "Ini sudah pelan-pelan hyung." Balas Hyukjae dan mendengus sebal.

"Hyukjae-ah." Panggil Shindong.

"Hm."

"Aku sudah mengetahui masalah tentang inseden kau menampar Donghae." Hyukjae menghentikan sejenak kegiatan mengobatinya, dengan malas namja cantik itu menatap Shindong.

"Pasti kau tahu dari namja mesum itu kan dan semua luka ini pasti ulahnya." Ucap Hyukjae. Nada suaranya terdengar tak suka dan Shindong tahu itu.

"Hyukjae-ah ada masalah besar yang akan kita hadapi." Hyukjae mengerutkan dahinya. "Hm. Apa?"

"Donghae menyukaimu err...larat dia mencintai sosok eunhyukkie."

"MWOOO...?!" Teriak Hyukjae tak percaya. "Hyung kau jangan bercanda, ini tidak lucu." Keluh Hyukjae.

"Aku serius Hyukjae-ah, kau tahu luka ini..." Shindong menunjung luka di sudut bibirnya.

" .. dan ini... ini juga. Kau tahu ini ulah siapakan selain luka yang dia buat, Donghae juga mengancamku. Dia bilang jika aku tidak memutuskanmu aisshhh... maksudku eunhyukkie, mereka semua akan membuat suasana kampus menjadi seperti neraka untuk ku." jelas Shindong.

Hyukjae mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, mendengar apa yang Shindong jelaskan. Jika seperti ini, ia harus berbuat apa? Oh tuhan ini benar - benar membuatnya sakit kepala.

"Aku harus bagaimana hyung?" Tanya Hyukjae bingung. Shindong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ia memang tidak tahu.

"Aaaahhh... hyuuunnnggggg bagaimana ini? Kita bisa habis terutama dirimu." Rengek Hyukjae.

"Kepala ku sakit." Keluh Shindong. Namja cubby itu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana hyung?" Tanya Hyukjae.

"Aku ingin tidur, siapa tau saja bisa menjernihkan otakku dan meredakan sakit kepalaku." Shindong segera pergi menuju kamarnya dan meninggalkan Hyukjae yang mengerutu sebal.

"Aaaaaahhhh... lama - lama aku bisa jadi gila." Teriak namja cantik itu.

Plaakkk...

Satu pukulan keras mendarat di kepala namja cantik itu, hingga pekikan kesakitan keluar dari bibirnya. "Aw appo. Yaaakkk... yeoja kurang ajar sejak kapan kau disini." Hyukjae menatap tajam Hyera.

"Sejak kau berteriak seperti orang gila." Yeoja cantik itu menghiraukan tatapan membunuh dari Hyukjae dan duduk disamping namja cantik itu.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Hyera penasaran.

"Bukan urusanmu?!" Jawab Hyukjae ketus.

"Aigo, ketus sekali. Kau seperti yeoja saja." Celetuk Hyera.

"Ck.. kau benar-benar membuat mood ku tambah buruk." Gerutu Hyukjae sebal.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kau ganti bajumu, setelah itu buatkan aku makanan. Cacing didalam perutku sudah berteriak dari tadi."

"Aiisshhh kau benar - benar menyebalkan." Hyukjae pun segera pergi meninggalkan yeoja cantik yang sekarang tengah merebahkan dirinya di sofa empuk.

.

..

…

Anakhaehyuk

FF Cinderella Man

Haehyuk

…

..

.

Suasana malam ini di kamar Donghae sedikit heboh, karena kenapa? akhirnya Donghae mendapatkan informasi tentang pujaan hatinya. tadi sore Kyuhyun datang untuk menginap di rumahnya, disana Kyuhyun menceritakan informasi yang ia temukan tanpa menceritakan kebenaran yang sesungguhnya. Dengan alasan akan sangat menarik jika Donghae mengetahuinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan secepat ini mendapatkan informasinya."Seru Donghae tak percaya.

"Jangan panggil aku Cho Kyuhyun jika tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini."Ucap Namja berkulit pucat itu. mendengar hal itu Donghae terkekeh geli.

"Yang membuatku merasa lega adalah kenyataan yang sesungguhnya, bahwa ia adik dari Shindong."

"Dan yang harus kau ingat adalah kau menghabisi Kakaknya hingga babak belur." Kyuhyun mencoba mengingatkan Donghae akan kejadian tadi dikampus. OH Shit Donghae mengumpat, ia baru ingat.

"Bagaimana ini pasti eunhyukkie akan membenciku, apa aku harus menemuinya? Atau meminta maaf terlebih dahulu pada Shindong?"

Tok..

Tok..

Tok..

Suara Ketukan pintu dari luar memotong pembicaraan Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat Donghae pun segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan membuka pintu tersebut.

"Tuan muda maaf menganggu waktu anda, saat kami sedang membereskan balkon. Salah satu dari kami menemukan sepatu ini, pasti sepatu ini milik teman anda saat datang ke acara pesta kemarin." Donghae mengambil sepatu high heels itu dan sedikit tertegun, ia ingat jika sepatu ini milik 'eunhyukkie'. Astaga, apa ini hanya sebuah kebetulan? Atau memang dibalik ini semua tuhan merencanakan sesuatu untuknya? Entahlah yang ia tahu adalah ia kini mempunyai kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan yeoja yang sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

Dengan suasana mood yang sangat baik, Donghae yang biasanya tegas, dingin, angkuh dan selalu merendahkan orang untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia berterima kasih pada bibi jang yang sudah memberitahu akan sepatu ini.

Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun tertegun melihatnya, begitu pula dengan bibi jang.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum bodoh saat berpikir yang terlalu berlebihan, entah kenapa ia jadi teringat kisah cinderella yang datang ke pesta sang pangeran dan setelah jam 12 malam cinderella itu harus segera pergi dari tempat itu. Ditengah perjalannya sepatu kaca yang dipakainya terlepas sebelah, karena cinderella tergesah -gesa ia pun membiarkan sepatunya terlepas. Dan saat pangeran mengejarnya dia menemukan sepatu cinderella, disaat itu juga pangeran itu bertekat untuk menemukan cinderella.

Donghae berpikir jika cerita cinderella itu, mirip sekali dengan yang ia alami. Ia menjadi sosok pangeran tampan mencari cinderella dan sedangkan sosok eunhyukkie menjadi cinderella yang sudah meninggalkan satu pasang sepatu high heelsnya.

Kyuhyun yang bisa menebak kemana arah pikir Donghae, menggelengkan kepalanya. Bisa - bisanya dia berpikir seperti itu.

"Berhenti berpikir jika yang kau alami ini, seperti cerita cinderella." Tegur Kyuhyun yang kini mulai memainkan game favoritenya.

"Jika aku berpikir seperti itu, memang kenapa? Toh itu memang benar. Liat sepatu ini buktinya! yeoja itu seperti cinderella yang sudah meninggalkan sepatu kaca..." Jelas Donghae.

"... dan pangerannya tentu saja aku." Sambungnya lagi.

Tak lama gelak tawa Kyuhyun terdengar. ia tidak habis pikir jika jatuh cinta bisa membuat otak seseorang menjadi konslet, bukti nyata ada pada temannya.

Donghae menatap tajam evil satu itu, temannya itu benar - benar senang sekali membuat moodnya menurun.

"Sudah-sudah dari pada kau terus menertawaiku, lebih baik kau membantuku mencari cara agar eunhyukkie menjadi milikku." Mendengar hal itu Kyuhyun terdiam, tak lama seringaian khasnya terpatri diwajah pucatnya.

"Kau kan berpikir jika cerita Cinderella sama dengan ceritamu dengan yeoja itu, maka kita ikuti cara seperti didalam cerita Cinderella." Seru Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menjelaskan rencananya pada Donghae dan sepertinya Donghae setuju dengan rencana yang disusun oleh evil satu itu. Buktinya Donghae tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Baiklah aku setuju." Ujar Donghae.

"Serahkan saja padaku, aku yakin rencana ini akan berhasil." Ucap Kyuhyun percaya diri.

Kini Kyuhyun beralih menuju computer yang berada di dalam kamar Donghae, membuat sesuatu yang akan mengejutkan orang itu. sedangkan Donghae ia sibuk dengan memandangi sepatu high heels itu tanpa sedikit pun membantu Kyuhyun.

Mungkin bisa dibilang suasana kamar Donghae tenang, beda sekali dengan suasana kamar Hyukjae. Namja cantik itu terus mondar- mandir seperti ikan peliharaan appanya, terlihat jelas sekali bahwa namja cantik itu tengah dilanda gundah gulana err.. maksudnya ia tengah gelisah dan sedikit merutuki kecerobohannya yang baru saja menyadari jika sepatu sang eomma yang dipinjamnya tertinggal di kediaman Donghae. Dan itu menjadi masalah besar, untuknya dan juga Shindong.

"Bagaimana ini hyung?" Tanya Hyukjae panik.

"Tenang Hyukjae-ah, duduklah dulu. Aku dan Hyera pusing melihatmu seperti itu."

"Bagaimana bisa tenang hyung, kita berdua dalam masalah. Aku bisa tamat jika eomma tahu soal ini dan bagaimana jika setelah kejadian ini Donghae memata-matai kita berdua setelah itu dia mengetahui semua kebenarannya. Kita bisa habis oleh eomma dan juga Donghae." Terlihat sekali jika namja cantik itu panik dan juga takut.

Hyera yang duduk disamping Shindong segera beranjak mendekati Hyukjae.

"Oppa benar, tenangkan dirimu dulu. Jika kau terus seperti ini, kita tidak akan pernah mendapatkan jalan keluarnya." Hyera memegang tangan Hyukjae dan yeoja cantik itu menyeretnya untuk duduk disamping Shindong.

"Hyukjae-ah salah satu cara untuk bisa mengambil kembali sepatu eomma mu itu, ya kau harus memintanya langsung pada namja itu. Kalau kau tidak mau, beli saja sepatu yang mirip dengan sepatu itu." Usulan Hyera sukses membuat Hyukjae tak percaya.

"Kau gila apa sepatu itu eomma beli di prancis dan harganya sangat mahal, jika uang jajan kita selama sebulan dikumpulkan tidak akan cukup untuk membelinya."

"Kalau tahu seperti itu, ya pilih cara yang pertama saja."

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Hyera Hyukjae-ah, karena jika aku yang meminta Donghae untuk mengembalikan sepatu itu. Aku pastikan dia tidak akan mau mengembalikannya jika itu bukan kau yang memintanya langsung dan kau mau aku berakhir dengan wajah yang babak belur lagi."

Mendengar ucapan Shindong mata onix itu terlihat berkaca-kaca dan tak lama air mata itu turun membasahi wajahnya. "Sebenarnya ini tidak adil buatku hiks.. hiks... tapi apa boleh buat hiks... hikss..." Dan akhirnya namja cantik itu pun menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Tenang saja kau jangan takut, ada aku yang menjagamu. Jika dia mengajakmu bertemu aku akan ikut." Janji yeoja cantik itu.

Hyera segera membawa Hyukjae -yang masih menangis- kedalam pelukannya. Yeoja cantik itu mencoba menenangkan Hyukjae.

"Sudahlah anak perawan jangan menangis." Candanya.

"Yakk... aku namja hiks.. hikss.. dasar bodoh hiks.. hikss.." gerutu Hyukjae disela tangisannya. Hyera dan juga Shindong tertawa mendengarnya.

.

..

…

Anakhaehyuk

FF Cinderella Man

Haehyuk

…

..

.

Hyukjae berjalan di kolidor sekolah menuju kelasnya, disampingnya ada Hyera yang masih berkutat dengan ponsel pintarnya. Mood Hyukjae hari ini tidak bagus, berkat ide yang mengharuskan Hyukjae mendatangi Kampus Hyungnya untuk bertemu dengan Donghae.

Namun saat ia melewati mading sekolah, Langkah Hyukjae terhenti melihat selembar pengumuman yang terpajang di mading itu. gambar sepatu yang kini keberadaannya ada di tangan Donghae, sepatu eommanya. Dan yang membuat Hyukjae terkejut adalah isi dari selembaran itu.

**DICARI SEORANG YEOJA PEMILIK SEPASANG SEPATU INDAH INI, YANG TERTINGGAL SAAT PESTA ULANG TAHUN 2 HARI YANG LALU. JIKA MASIH MENGINGINKAN SEPATU INI, MOHON MENDATANGI CAFÉ RED CHERRY PADA PUKUL 5 SORE NANTI. **

Wajah Hyukjae pucat pasih saat membaca Selembaran pengumuman itu dan segera mencabutnya, untung saja ia datang pagi-pagi sekali, jika tidak ini akan menggemparkan seluruh sekolah ini. Sementara itu Hyera yang merasa Hyukjae tidak ada di sampinnya segera menengok kebelakang dan segera menghampiri Hyukjae yang masih terdiam menatap selembaran yang berada ditangannya.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Yeoja cantik itu dan mengambil selembaran yang berada di tangan Hyukjae. Wajah yeoja cantik itu terlihat terkejut. "Ini bukannnya sepatu yang kau…" belum sempat Hyera menyelesaikan ucapannya tiba – tiba saja Hyukjae menangis.

"Eotteokke Hyera-ah.. hiikss .. hiikss…. Tamat riwayatku, dia sudah menemukan sekolah ku dan aku yakin sebentar lagi dia akan mengetahui genderku yang sebenarnya."

"Tenanglah. Aku akan menemanimu menemui dia, kau jangan takut ok. Jangan sampai dia menemuimu di sekolah." Ujar Hyera mencoba menenangkan namja cantik itu yang tidak kalah terkejutnya.

.

..

…

Anakhaehyuk

FF Cinderella Man

Haehyuk

…

..

.

Shindong menghela nafas, namja berpipi chubby itu malas sekali menginjakan kakinya di kampus apa lagi harus berurusan dengan Donghae Cs dan yang lain, rasanya ia ingin sekali pindah dari sini, ia lelah menjadi bulan-bulanan mereka. Dengan malas akhirnya Shindong keluar dari mobilnya dan pergi menuju salah satu kelas tapi ditengah jalan cacing-cacing diperutnya terus menerus berdemo meminta asupan makanan, ia lupa bahwa tadi ia tak sempat sarapan. Namja berpipi chubby itu segera berbalik arah menuju kantin terlebih dahulu.

Suasana kantin ini ramai sekali padahal bisa dibilang ini masih pagi, tapi banyak sekali mahasiswa yang berkumpul disana. Beberapa namja dan yeoja yang hanya berbincang – bincang bersama tanpa memesan makanan dan tak banyak mahasiswa yang sedang mengisi perutnya, di sisi lain ada sekelompok mahasiswa yang tengah berkutat dengan tugas kampusnya. Namun ada satu hal yang membuatnya cukup gugup dan merasa takut, dengan was – was Shindong berjalan pelan melewati kelompok Erick yang tak kalah kejamnya seperti Donghae cs.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap…

Bruuukkk….

Saat Shindong melewati Erick cs, tiba tiba saja ia terjatuh akibat tersandung kaki Erick yang sengaja namja blasteran jerman itu lakukan. Sepertinya hal buruk akan selalu Shindong rasakan di kampus ini, entah itu berurusan dengan Donghae cs atau pun dengan Erick Cs, seperti sekarang ini.

Hening…

Semua orang yang berada di kantin itu terdiam, kini semua pasang mata tertuju pada Erick dan Shindong. Kejadian seperti ini memang tidak aneh, namun cukup menarik untuk ditonton oleh mereka. Karena hal seperti ini adalah hal yang sangat menghibur bagi mereka semua.

"Aaawww…"Keluh Shindong kesakitan.

"Ck..Ckk.. namja gempal sepertimu ceroboh sekali ya." Ujar Erick. Namja blasteran itu tersenyum mengejek, tangan kanannya terulur menyentuh dagu Shindong dan mencengkramnya.

"Bukan kah aku sudah bilang jangan menampakan wajah jelekmu itu didepanku."Ucapnya.

"Maafkan aku Erick, ak-aku tidak tahu kau ada disini."

"Sepertinya ia harus diberi pelajaran lagi." Celetuk salah satu anak buah Erick. Erick pun tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai, ia begitu setuju dengan saran yang diberikan oleh anak buahnya itu.

Erick mengambil minuman yang tadi ia pesan dan ia tersenyum mengerikan. Ditatapnya Shindong yang kini tengah menundukan kepalanya, namja gempal itu terlihat pasrah.

Erick mengangkat minuman itu tinggi – tinggi dan dengan cepat ia membuang minuman itu di atas kepala Shindong hingga habis tak tersisa, tak lama gelak tawa pun menggema di kantin itu.

Namja blesteran itu mencengkram kemeja Shindong, ia berdesis tajam.

"Aku peringatkan sekali lagi, kau jangan menampakan dir…"

Plok.. plok… plokk…

Suara tepuk tangan yang keras membuat Erick menghentikan kata – katanya, ia menatap 4 orang yang kini mendekatinya. Semua orang yang berada disana merasakan aura yang mencekam, oh ayolah semua sudah tahu bahwa kubu Erick dan kubu Donghae memang bermasalah.

"Waw.. waw..waw… hebat sekali Tuan Erick, kau mulai berkuasa rupanya." Ujar Donghae sinis.

"Ck.. untuk apa kau mengurusi urusanku Tuan Lee Donghae yang terhormat, bukankah perjanjian waktu itu cukup jelas."

"Ya, aku tahu akan hal itu Erick. Tapi apa kah kau tidak ingat dalam perjanjian itu kau tidak boleh menganggu orang – orang disekitarku, begitu pula sebaliknya." Erick mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Siapa yang kau maksud?" Tanya Erick Memastikan. "Tentu saja dia." Jawab Donghae. Namja tampan itu segera membantu Shindong berdiri, namja gempal itu kini tengah dilanda rasa bingung oleh perlakuannya.

Mendengar jawaban Donghae, Erick benar – benar terkejut. Setahunya namja gempal ini bukan teman, saudara, sahabatnya maupun anak buah Donghae. Bahkan ia melihat sendiri saat Donghae dulu membully namja itu.

"Lelucon apa ini? Bahkan dulu pun kau membully-nya dan bekas luka diwajahnya pun itu ulah mu juga dan kenapa sekarang kau menjadikannya orang disekitarmu." Ujar Erick. jelas sekali dari nada bicaranya terdengar mengejek.

Donghae mendekati Erick dan tangannya merapihkan pakaian Erick, senyum meremehkan pun terukir di wajah tampannya. Rasanya Erick ingin sekali menghajar wajah itu.

"Yang jelas itu bukan urusanmu dan jika aku melihat atau mendengar kau mengganggunya, kau akan berhadapan denganku." Ucap Donghae. Dan dengan lantang, Donghae pun melanjutkan kembali ucapannya.

"Peringatan ini bukan hanya untuk dirimu saja, tapi ini untuk semua. Kalian dengar, semuanya! Jika ada salah satu dari kalian yang mengganggunya, aku tidak akan segan – segan menghajar kalian. Dari mulai sekarang, kalian harus menghormatinya. Mengerti!"

"Me-mengerti…" Jawab semua orang yang berada disana. Sedangkan Erick hanya mendengus sebal, ia pun memberikan isyarat pada anak buahnya untuk meninggalkan kantin itu.

Sebelum dia meninggalkan tempat itu, Erick menatap tajam pada Donghae yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Brengsek." Maki Erick dan ia pun segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Ya, itu aku." Jawab Donghae santai.

Donghae menatap Shindong dan tersenyum. "Mari ikut aku, hyung!" Ajakan Donghae itu sukses membuat Shindong terperanga tak percaya sedangkan Yunho, Changmin dan Kyuhyun terkikik geli mendengarnya. Dan mau tak mau Shindong pun mengikuti Donghae dan yang lain. "Apa aku akan dihajar kembali oleh Donghae." Gumamnya dalam hati.

Tapi pikiran yang selama ini berkecamuk di otaknya ternyata salah besar, tingkah Donghae hari ini membuatnya bingung. Dirinya dibawa ke tempat Donghae berkumpul tepatnya di belakang gedung kampus, disana ia diberi pakaian bersih dan setelah itu dongahe memberikan makanan untuknya. Oh astaga ada apa dengan Donghae, apa dia sakit. Pikir Shindong.

Dan kini diruangan itu hanya ada dirinya dan juga Donghae, ntah apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh Donghae kepadanya.

"Hyung."

"Maksudmu ak-aku."Tanya Shindong bingung.

Donghae tertawa mendengar pertanyaan yang Shindong ajukan. "Tentu saja kau, memang diruangan ini ada siapa lagi selain kau dan aku. Bukan kah kau ini setahun lebih tua dari ku." Jawab Donghae tenang.

"Maaf kan aku." Ucap Donghae

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Maaf atas kejadian kemarin, aku memukulmu tanpa tahu kebenarannya" Ujar Donghae.

"Ke-kebenaran?"

"Ya kebenaran bahwa ternyata eunhyukkie adalah adikmu yang berpura – pura menjadi pacarmu." Tiba – tiba saja Shindong merasakan tengorokannya menjadi kering dan kini wajahnya memucat saat mendengar ucap Donghae itu. "apa dia mengetahui gender Hyukjae?" Gumam Shindong dalam hati.

"Sekali lagi aku meminta maaf dan tolong restui aku untuk mendapatkan hati adikmu itu, Aku tidak akan menyakitinya Karena aku benar – benar menyukainya ah tidak – tidak aku mencintainya."

Ada rasa lega dan was – was. Rasa lega dalam hati Shindong saat mengetahui ternyata Donghae masih belum mengetahui yang sebenarnya dan was – was saat mengetahui bahwa Donghae mencintai adiknya itu.

"Oh iya Hyung, sekedar informasi saja! aku akan bertemu nanti sore dengan adikmu." Shindong memberlalakan matanya terkejut. _**"Oh astaga! Aku berharap Hyera mau menemaninya." **_Gumam Shindong dalam hati.

.

..

…

Anakhaehyuk

FF Cinderella Man

Haehyuk

…

..

.

Hyukjae merasa gugup kala ia menemukan beberapa namja yang tengah berkumpul disalah satu meja paling ujung, salah satu dari namja itu adalah Donghae. Namja cantik itu sedikit menyikut lengan Hyera yang sepertinya tengah mengedarkan pandangannya didalam cafe tersebut.

"Kenapa? Kau menemukan mereka?" Tanya Hyera setengah berbisik.

"Arah jam 1." Jawab Hyukjae. Hyera segera mengedarkan pandangannya tepat pada arah jam 1 dan benar saja, yeoja cantik itu melihat tiga orang yang tengah asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Ingat cantik, kau harus tenang. Jangan gugup dan jangan bertindak gegabah. Ikuti saja permainannya, ok! Ngomong – ngomong meraka tampan juga" Hyukjae mendelik tajam saat mendengar pujian Hyera.

Dengan mantap mereka berdua langsung menghampiri meja yang berada diujung. Sebenarnya Hyukjae sedikit tidak rela ia berpakaian yeoja lagi, tapi bagaimana lagi toh sepatu itu ada pada Donghae, karena akibat kecerobohannya juga.

Donghae tersenyum senang kala melihat kedatangan pujaan hatinya, dengan cepat namja tampan itu segera berdiri dengan diikuti oleh kedua evil yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Silahkan duduk." Donghae mempersilahkan Hyukjae duduk namun saat Hyera akan duduk, yeoja cantik itu tiba-tiba saja diseret secara paksa oleh duo evil.

"Hey-hey apa yang kalian lakukan." Protes Hyera. Donghae yang melihat Hyukjae panik karena ulah duo evil yang menyeret Hyera, segera menenangkannya. "Tenang saja, mereka berdua tidak akan melakukan apa-apa pada temanmu itu. Mereka hanya ingin memberikan waktu untuk kita berdua saja." Jelas Donghae dan mengeluarkan senyum andalanya. mencoba untuk membuat 'yeoja' yang duduk di hadapannya terpikat.

Tapi bukannya terpikat Hyukjae yang menyamar menjadi sosok eunhyukkie itu, ingin sekali menimpuk wajah namja yang tengah tersenyum bodoh didepannya. Dengan terpaksa lebih tepatnya SANGAT terpaksa, Hyukjae pun mencoba untuk tersenyum manis padanya.

"Donghae-ssi maaf jika aku merepotkanmu. Soal sepatu itu..."

"Ck..ck..ck ternyata kau tidak suka berbasa basi dulu ya."

"Eh… Maafkan aku." Sesal Hyukjae. Hyukjae sedikit merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa berbasa – basi.

Donghae tersenyum saat melihat raut wajah 'yeoja' yang berada didepannya itu, dia sosok yang benar – benar berbeda dengan yang lain lucu dan polos. Dan dia benar – benar terpikat olehnya, entah sihir apa yang digunakan 'yeoja' itu hingga membuatnya merasakan ingin memiliki dan menjaganya.

"Kau lucu dan polos." Ucap Donghae dan Hyukjae hanya menghela nafas mendengarnya.

"J-jadi bagaimana, apa kau membawa sepatunya?" Tanya Hyukjae hati - hati.

Donghae tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan 'yeoja' itu. "Tentu saja... tidak." Jawab Donghae santai. Hyukjae menggeram kesal, baiklah dia benar - benar mempermainkannya. Andai saja nyalinya tidak ciut, mungkin ia sudah menghajarnya pikir Hyukjae.

"Eunhyukkie Sebelum aku memberikan sepatu mu itu, ada satu syarat yang harus kau lakukan." ternyata benar apa yang sudah Hyera duga, Donghae si namja mesum itu mengajukan persyaratan, pikir Hyukjae.

"A-apa itu?"

"Pertama kau harus memanggilku Donghae saja, eh tidak tidak kau harus memanggilku Donghae oppa..." Hyukjae menghela nafas malas saat persyaratan pertama di ucapkan oleh Donghae.

"... dan yang kedua aku mau kau menuruti apa saja kemauanku. Termasuk kencan denganku."

"Mwo?!" Hyukjae tidak percaya dengan persyaratan yang kedua, B-E-R-K-E-N-C-A-N! Apa dia sudah gila.

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan?" Tanya Donghae saat melihat reaksi Hyukjae.

"Iya aku keberatan, mana mungkin aku berkencan denganmu? Kau tahu sendiri aku pacar temanmu" jawab Hyukjae lantang. "Dia bukan pacarmu tapi kakakmu, aku sudah tahu semuanya jadi kau tidak bisa berbohong lagi. "Ucap Donghae, senyum mengejek terpatri jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Ja-jadi kau sudah tahu?" Tanya Hyukjae tak percaya. Donghae tersenyum badannya ia condongkan kedepan, jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Hyukjae sangat dekat sekali. Wajah putih itu memucat dan Donghae ingin sekali tertawa sekencang – kencangnya melihat perubahan pada wajah cantik itu, ide jail pun terlintas di otaknya.

"Aku mengetahuinya." Jawab Donghae setengah berbisik.

Cup…

Donghae mengecup singkat bibir merah yang menggoda itu, membuat Hyukjae membulatkan kedua mata onixnya terkejut. Bukan hanya Hyukjae saja yang merasa terkejut Hyera yang duduk jauh dari meja mereka terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Tadi mereka berciuman?"Tanya Hyera tak percaya. Wajah cantiknya merona, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat secara live seorang pria mencium pria lagi. "Waw." Seru Hyera membuat Kyuhyun dan changmin tertawa.

"Donghae ternyata agresif juga." Komentar Kyuhyun itu disambut gelak tawa dari Changmin dan Hyera.

Kita kembali lagi pada Donghae yang sudah membuat anak orang lain seperti tak mempunyai jiwa.

Dengan setengah sadar Hyukjae pun segera mendorong Donghae agar menjauh dari dirinya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan pa-padaku?" Tanya Hyukjae takut dengan cepat namja cantik itu segera menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya. Melihat reaksi Hyukjae yang menggelikan itu lagi – lagi Donghae tersenyum.

"Bibirmu sungguh menggodaku, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku mengecup bibirmu atau lebih dari itu." Donghae mengedipkan sebelah matanya, ia senang menggoda 'yeoja' didepannya itu.

"Ah kita kembali lagi pada topik persyaratan yang aku ajukan tadi, Jadi bagaimana?" perang batin pun terjadi pada Hyukjae, antara menerima persyaratan itu demi mendapatkan sepatumya atau menolak mentah –mentah dengan resiko sepatu eommanya tidak akan kembali padanya.

"B-baiklah-baiklah." Dengan berat hati Hyukjae setuju dengan persyaratan itu, Namja Cantik itu benar-benar tidak ada pilihan lain, jika bukan karena sepatu itu ia tidak sudi.

Ada perasaan lega melingkupi hati Donghae, karena akhirnya ada kesempatan untuk merebut hatinya, Donghae segera menyodorkan secarik kertas beserta pena pada Hyukjae.

"Tulis No telepon mu, agar aku dapat menghubungimu." Ujar Donghae. Lagi – lagi dengan berat hati namja cantik itu memberikan no-nya pada Donghae. "Terima kasih, aku akan mengabarimu nanti. jika ada telepon dari ku kau harus menerimanya."

"B-baiklah." Hyukjae menghela nafas kembali.

"Sepertinya cuaca hari ini sangat cerah, bagaimana jika kita berdua eumm pergi kesuatu tempat mungkin?"

"Aku tidak bisa Maafkan aku Donghae oppa, a-aku harus pulang secepatnya." Tolak Hyukjae. Demi sepatu, demi selamat dari maut yang mejemput melalu amukan sang eomma. Dia harus rela bibir sucinya ah ralat bibirnya sudah tidak suci lagi semenjak pesta itu dan tadi, maksudnya bibir sexynya memanggil Donghae sebagai oppa.

Terlihat jelas sekali bahwa Donghae kecewa dengan tolakan Hyukjae. "Baiklah kalau itu aku bisa mengerti kau menolaknya, tapi jika keinginanku yang satu ini kau tolak kembali maka bisa kupastikan aku akan memaksamu."

"A-apa itu?"

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah."Jawab Donghae santai.

"Apa?"

.

..

…

Anakhaehyuk

FF Cinderella Man

Haehyuk

…

..

.

Hyukjae terbaring di tempat tidurnya menatap langit – langit kamar. Tadi Donghae benar – benar mengantarkannya dan lagi – lagi ia mengecup bibirnya kembali untuk ketiga kalinya, ia benci – benci sekali Karena efek dari kecupan itu berimbas pada jantungnya yang sedari tadi terus berdetak kencang hingga sekarang. Sekali lagi Namja cantik itu meraba bibir merahnya, namun tak lama dari itu Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lucu.

"Tidak .. tidak… kenapa kejadian itu terus terulang." Teriak Hyukjae merutuki otaknya yang terus menerus memutar kejadian tadi.

"Sepertinya otakku lelah, lebih baik aku tidur. Mungkin besok pagi otak ku kembali normal seperti semula."

Namja cantik itu pun segera merubah posisinya dan langsung memejamkan kedua matanya berharap kejadian saat Donghae mengantarnya dan berujung dengan namja itu menciumnya lenyap dari otaknya.

Tak lama ponsel yang tersimpan diatas nakas berbunyi, dengan mengerutu namja cantik itu mengambil ponselnya dan membuka satu pesan masuk. Namun seketika mata onix itu membulat.

_**Besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu kita berangkat bersama ok !**_

_**aku tidak menerima penolakan, arraso.**_

_**Good night and sweet dream**_

_**tunggu aku dalam mimpimu**_

_**Lee Donghae**_

"MICHYEOSEO!"

.

..

…

Anakhaehyuk

FF Cinderella Man

Haehyuk

…

..

.

Hyukjae terus menatap pantulan dirinya didepan cermin, ia benar – benar terlihat cantik dengan seragam yeoja yang dipakainya. Namja cantik itu terlihat tak suka dengan apa yang ia kenakan, rasanya ia ingin terjun saja kedalam sungai Han. Ternyata Donghae benar – benar datang menjemputnya. Sesuai rencana tadi malam Shindong dan juga hyera susun, akhirnya dengan berat hati Hyukjae pun kembali menjadi sosok 'Eunhyukkie'.

Ketukan pintu pun menyadarkan Hyukjae sedari pikirannya yang berkecamuk dengan cepat Hyukjae membukakan pintu kamarnya. Nampaklah satu sosok mahluk yang menurut Hyukjae terkadangan sangat menyebalkan, Hyera yeoja itu terlihat sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Kau sudah siap?" dengan lemas Hyukjae pun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu turunlah, pangeranmu sudah menunggumu." Hyera tersenyum manis seolah – olah ucapannya tidak ada yang salah. Namja cantik itu mendengus sebal. "Bisakah kau tutup mulut mu itu dan berhentilah menatapku seperti itu." Dengus Hyukjae sebal saat hyera menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah dan itu membuat Hyukjae merasa risih.

"Ooopss!Sorry." yeoja cantik itu kembali seperti semula, menyebalkan. Hyukjae ingin sekali menimpuk wajahnya .

Dengan berat hati namja cantik itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu dimana Donghae tengah menunggunya. Saat sampai disana Donghae menyambutnya dengan senyuman andalannya yang sukses membuat jantung Hyukjae berdetak tak normal. "Kau selalu cantik." Puji Donghae tulus. Sedangkan namja cantik itu sedikit tersipu malu tapi Hyukjae mencoba menutup rasa itu.

"Maaf kau sudah menunggu lama."

"Tidak apa – apa, apa pun untuk mu, harus menunggu sampai berapa lama pun aku akan selalu menunggumu." Gombal Donghae dipagi hari.

"Jadi bisa kah kita berangkat sekarang,O-oppa."

"Tentu saja, Kajja."

Donghae langsung berjalan keluar dan Hyukjae membuntuti di belakangnya sambil menghela nafas. Mereka berdua pun masuk kedalam mobil, tak lama mobil berwarna hitam itu melesat pergi. Hyera yang melihat kepergian Donghae – Hyukjae segera bergegas pergi juga, yeoja cantik itu segera masuk kedalam mobil Shindong dan membuntuti mereka.

"Tidak ada yang tertinggalkan."Tanya Shindong memastikan.

"Tenang saja, semua aman."

.

..

…

Anakhaehyuk

FF Cinderella Man

Haehyuk

…

..

.

Suasana di dalam mobil itu terasa canggung bagi Hyukjae dan Donghae. Namun ada perasaan senang yang melingkupi hati Donghae karena ini adalah kemajuan yang sangat pesat dalam mendekati pujaan hatinya.

"Maaf." Hyukjae mengerutkan dahinya mendengar permintaan maaf Donghae.

"Maaf untuk apa?" Tanya Hyukjae bingung.

"Maaf untuk semuanya. Maaf karena aku selalu membully kakakmu dan maaf karena membuatmu tidak nyaman dengan semua ini..." Ucap Donghae tulus.

"… tapi perasaanku benar – benar tulus padamu." Hyukjae terdiam ditatapnya donghae yang masih fokus menatap kedepan.

"Setiap orang memiliki sifat dan kebiasaan yang berbeda-beda, jangan karena mereka berbeda denganmu. Kau membully dan mengucilkannya. Itu bukan hal yang baik menurutku dan itu terdengar kekanak-kanakan. untuk perasaanmu, menurutku itu terlalu dini menilai tulus atau tidaknya perasaan yang kau miliki saat ini." Donghae cukup tertampar oleh ucapan Hyukjae. Ia membenarkan perkataan Hyukjae, dirinya memang kekanak-kanakan. Tapi satu yang dia yakini adalah perasaannya memang tulus untuknya.

"Ah itu.. itu hanya pendapatku saja, kau tidak perlu memasukannya kehati." Sambung Hyukjae. Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya, namja tampan itu menggenggam tangan Hyukjae. "Aku tidak marah! kau benar, aku memang kekanak – kanak tapi itu dulu, mulai saat ini aku tidak akan seperti itu lagi aku janji padamu." Donghae mengecup tangan Hyukjae yang terasa dingin itu.

"Ah sudah sampai." Donghae memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di gerbang sekolah yang masih terlihat sepi. Ditatapnya Hyukjae yang kini terlihat salah tingkat karena ulahnya.

"Untuk perasaanku memang terdengar terlalu dini tapi ini benar – benar tulus, ini bukan perasaan suka tapi lebih dari itu. Aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku." Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup dahi Hyukjae.

"Saranghae." Bisik Donghae ditelinga Hyukjae setelah itu dia mengecup dengan singkat bibir plum yang terus menggodanya.

.

.

.

Hyera dan Shindong segera keluar dari mobil dan segera menghampiri Hyukjae yang terlihat sangat lesu. "Ayo cepat ganti bajumu didalam mobil, aku sudah membawa seragammu beserta sepatunya." Ucap Hyera. Hyukjae segera masuk kedalam mobil Shindong namja cantik itu langsung mengganti seragam yang sudah dibawa oleh hyera.

"Jika ini terus berlanjut maka celaka lah kita, ini benar-benar sangat menguras tenaga." Keluh Hyera.

"Masalahnya adalah Donghae mnyukai 'eunhyukkie' dan itu akan sangat sulit untuk keluar dari permasalahan ini." Sambung Shindong.

"Apa Donghae seorang namja playboy?" Tanya Hyera Tiba-tiba.

"Ya begitu lah dia cepat sekali bosan pada setiap pasangannya." Mendengar hal itu hyera tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kalau begitu buat Donghae bosan pada Hyukjae, bagaimana?" Hyera memandang Shindong menunggu persetujuannya.

"Ide bagus, kita buat Hyukjae melakukan sesuatu yang dia benci." Shindong dan hyera tertawa bahagia. Hingga Hyukjae yang melihatnya heran. "Ada apa ini?" Tanya Hyukjae penasaran.

"Eoh kau sudah siap?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae yeoja itu malah balik bertanya membuat Hyukjae menggerutu sebal. "Jawab pertanyaanku!"Kesalnya.

"Tidak ada waktu bercerita disini, kalian cepat masuklah. Aku harus kuliah."

"Ah baiklah oppa hati-hati, kajja hyukkie baby kita harus segera masuk." Shindong bergegas masuk dan langsung melajukan mobilnya sedangkan hyera dan juga Hyukjae segera memasuki sekolah. Untung saja saat ini area sekolah masih sepi jadi saat Hyukjae turun dari mobil Donghae, tidak ada satu pun yang mengetahuinya jadi untuk hari ini misi aman.

"Aku punya ide untuk membuat Donghae meninggalkan sosok eunhyukkie" seru hyera.

"Benarkah! Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Hyukjae antusias.

"Nanti saja dirumah." Jawab hyera dan tersenyum.

"Yakk kau curang sekali."

**TBC**

Gak jadi 2shoot maaf.


End file.
